The present disclosure relates to a visual interface for identifying layers within a subterranean formation.
When exploring a subterranean formation for oil and gas, it is often necessary to identify different layers or strata within the formation. Such identification may be performed by manually examining various types of data associated with the subterranean formation to determine depths at which the data indicates the different layers begin and end. Data used for this purpose may include curve data, density data, porosity data, and other types of data associated with the subterranean formation.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.